Two Years
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: LylaPOV of two years after she and Louis found Evan/August. They adopted a girl. They got married. This is her brief thoughts on it. Cute One Shot. Rated T because I am paranoid.


**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this plot and Clairise DeNouement-Connely. The gown, central park, the characters, and the previous plot line (August Rush Movie) are not mine. I can only wish...**

**Two Years**

**By Spot-Da-Vampyre-Puppi**

**Lyla Novacek**

Two years after Louis and I found Evan. Two years, and I was no longer Lyla Novacek, but Lyla Connely. It was glourious. Amazing.

Our wedding was surprisingly grand. Louis had become a lawyer and I had money left from my many, many concerts. It had a few hundred people, paparazzi too. They were interested, they were surprised. They wanted to know about the famous Lyla Novacek marrying a small band member turned lawyer turned rockstar. And then us finding our son, after ten years.

Saying that they were interested, is an understatement.

I can remember the day Louis asked me to marry him. It's not like I didn't really know it was coming, but it did surprise me when and how he said it.

_***_

We were taking a walk in the park with Evan. He was on the swings playing with Clairise DeNouement-Connely, our small five year old French foster daughter. He was a perfect older brother, always helping her.

We sat down down on a bench, holding hands as normal. He seemed nervous. "Louis, what's wrong?" I asked.

"L-Lyla. You know how much I love you, right?"

We hadn't said the 'L' word much to each other, but I understood that he did.

"Yeah.." I mumbled back.

"Lyla, really."

"Yes, Louis, I know that you love me." I paused. "And I love you, too. A whole lot."

"Lyla, I have a question for you." He sounded more like he was asking me.

"Okay..." I was confused. What did asking me something have to do with us loving each other?

He quickly turned away and said "Kids, can you come here?"

Evan and Clairise came towards us.

"Clairy, how much do I love your Mama?" Louis said.

Clairise looked down a moment and then perked up. "More than the entire world!"

"That's right! Evan, does your Mama love me like I love her?"

"Of course!"

"Then," he turned back towards me. "How would you like to marry me, Lyla?"

I choked up. "W-what?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful white-gold ring."Lyla Novacek, will you marry me?"

"Of course! Yes!" I leaned in and kissed him quickly and sweetly, not becoming very passionate because our children were present.

***

And then our wedding, it was beautiful. It was in Central Park in New York, where we ended choosing as our residence. I had a beautiful, graceful gown. It had exquisite floral draping and details that fit to my silhouette and a modern organza and satin shirt. It was strapless and had beads over the bodice. It was beautiful. (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49973483¤tIdx;=3&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49973483&catentryId=6142347&sort=)

Louis wore a black, silky looking tuxedo with a maroon tie, maroon being the wedding theme color. Evan wore a miniture, more boyish version of it, but instead of a tie it was a childish bow. Clairise wore a white flowy flower girl gown with a maroon sash across the waist. (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49980998¤tIdx;=6&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998962%7c-49980998&catentryId=6097505&sort=) We looked wonderful. I had no bridesmaids, seeing as I really hadn't many friends over the year. Yes, I had one friend, but she was so severly pregnant, that she couldn't walk very well, her seventh month with triplets. I had invited many composers and such to come to our wedding. Along with all of Evan's teachers from Juliard and his friends from his journey and at his foster home. Louis invited his friends and coworkers. We both invited all of our familys, no matter how far off in the family tree they were.

In all, over two hundred people we knew showed up. Plus eight news crews, six reporters, and twelve photographers.

It was near the Pergola in the Conservatory Garden in Central Park. It was amazing, it was green, which contrasted beautifully with the red, rather than looking Christmassy. (.?imgurl=./156/412038068_&thurl=.com/nimage/09aeeede5e67f930&rurl=.com/photos/obsessivephotography/412038068/&tt=3150974&no=6&name=Pergola Conservatory Garden Central Park&w=500&h=375&size=199&type=jpeg)

The ceremony was somewhat quick and short. We said traditional vows. The wedding cake was shortbread, with vanilla icing. The dinner was a delicious angel pasta with fetticini. Eventually, it came time for our first dance. I was nervous.

It's not like we hadn't danced together before, but it was our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Connely.

Of course, things turned out perfect. It was an amazing dance. 'Our Song' was Iris by the GooGoo Dolls.

"Lyla," he whispered in my ear. "Lyla, I love you so much... Mrs. Connely." his eyes were passionate.

We leaned in for a kiss and I saw cameras flash from everywhere around. I smiled. Soon enough, we pulled a part, and Evan tapped on Louis's shoulder.

"Can I dance with Mama?" he said. Louis smiled.

"Of course!" he backed away from me and Evan walked forward and tried to spin me under his arm, making me laugh. Louis had Clairise, she had her feet on his and they were also dancing. I led Evan towards the rest of my family and gave them all a giant hug and kiss.

This is where I belonged.

This was my family.

Who would have thought that two years ago... I just can't even believe it was two years ago. It was a lifetime ago. That I had been searching for Evan, for my family.

Two years...

Amazing.

**I love August Rush. Review, please. That's all I ask.**


End file.
